I've Got to be Free
by tntfriday13
Summary: A sort-of spy AU short. Kyle didn't mean to get captured by his rival and he didn't mean to stare death in the face, but sometimes stuff happens and you deal with it. As a spy, Kyle know this. He remembers his training. When his life flashes before his eyes, maybe he'll remember something else as well.


**A/N: In honor of the new South Park game (which I'm totally stoked for, by the way), I'm writing my first South Park fanfic. It's a bit AU, but not so much so that you'll have no idea what's going on. Set when the boys are adult. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**I've Got to be Free**

* * *

"So, Kyle, it's finally come to this." Eric tauntingly said, "With you tied to a chair and me pointing a gun at your face. I can't tell you how long I've waited to do this! I've wanted to do this ever since we were in elementary school!" he laughed and whipped a tear away from his eye.

"You're not going to get away with this, Cartman!" Kyle yelled. He was strapped to a wooden chair in a warehouse out in the middle of nowhere in a city he shouldn't have even been in. No one knew where he was, no one expected him to be anywhere anytime soon, and at this point Kyle doubted if anyone would even remember how long it had been since they had last spoke with him. Well, anyone who wasn't his employer. Kyle hadn't spoken with any of his friends or family for months now and that's what they have come to expect.

But that's just the kind of life one lives when their employed to spy on rival organization members. Being tortured and then killed is just one of the perks of getting caught spying on those members.

It really sucks.

Like, really, really sucks.

Especially if you're caught and tortured by one of your less friendly of childhood friends that has had it out for you for quite some time.

Eric grabbed Kyle by his bright red hair and slammed his head back into the cabinet behind him.

_Ow! _

"You and I both know that I will. That's such a cliché thing to say in a situation like this! Really, I thought you would be more creative."

Kyle was getting dizzy at this point, his eye was black from where the prick had punched him and he was pretty sure that big blue bruises were forming where he had been hit with the gun. The only thing that gave him comfort now was the gaps in Eric's mouth. 3. Kyle counted 3 teeth that were missing. Blood was caked on the man's chin and under his broken nose. When he wasn't pointing the gun at Kyles face, he was grasping his broken arm.

Kyle inwardly smirked. In the end, no one can say that the he hadn't put up a fight.

Then again, he would be dead so it really didn't matter.

_Damn it._

He rested his head on the cabinet, thinking about how he almost had the ropes around his wrists loosened up enough for him to get free. There wouldn't be much point in having his hands free when Cartman could shoot him before he got up from the chair.

When Kyle raised his head to glare at his childhood friend, Cartman held the gun up to his face once more.

Both had stern expressions as they glared at each other.

"Do it."

"Goodbye, Kyle."

_**Click**_

In the moment before the gun went off, Kyle's life flashed before his eyes. He remembered when he became a spy, the last time he spoke with his mother, when he graduated high school, when he and Stan played Guitar Hero, and when… wait a minute.

"Son of a Bitch!" Cartman angrily yelled.

Kyle grinned as Eric fiddled with his gun. The idiot hadn't reloaded after their earlier fight. The red head didn't waste the time that the distraction provided. He removed the rope from his wrists, but kept his hands behind the chair.

"You dumbass! You didn't load the gun!" Kyle laughed.

"Shut the hell up! I'm getting to that!" Cartman reached into his pocket to find more bullets.

Before he could pull the bullets out, Kyle spoke again, "Do you still listen to music, Carman?"

Cartman frowned, "Duh. Who doesn't listen to music?"

"How about I sing for you before I go?"

"What? Why would you—"

"I'm saaaaaaaailing awwwwwwaaay!"

"No! NO!" Cartman yelled. He dropped the gun and reached to cover Kyle's mouth with his good arm.

Kyle raised his arms from behind the chair and pushed Cartman to the side, tumbling down with him as he fell.

"Set an open course for the viiiiiirgin sea!" Kyle sung as he punched Cartman's broken arm. The man yelled in pain and clutched his broken limb. In his pained state, he could only lay on the cold floor of the warehouse as Kyle got up and walked over to the chair to grab the rope from the ground. He tightly tied Cartman's good arm to one of the poles as the man harshly bit his bottom lip in both pain and frustration.

Kyle smiled when riffled through Cartman's pockets and withdrew the flash drive he had been looking for. He winked at Eric, grabbed the gun from the floor, pocketed it, and then walked out the door of the warehouse.

Before he closed the door on the seething man, Kyle sang, "'Cause I've got to be freeeee!"

He laughed as Cartman quickly sang the rest of the song as he closed the door on him.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something I cooked up when I remembered that Cartman couldn't help but sing "Come Sail Away" by Styx. I hope the game gets here soon! I'm so excited! **


End file.
